TheTruth
by Death Eater Bella373
Summary: Draco is to return to Hogwarts, but now Bellatrix knows Dracos secret, how will she react? Draco now has the tough job of telling Hermione that the truth is revealed
1. TheDecision

_Good Day Reader!_

_I just wanted to say that this is set in half blood prince and is Dramione, enjoy!_

It was the last day of sixteen-year-old Draco Malfoy's summer holiday. During this holiday, a task was forced upon Draco that no teenager should ever have to fulfil. He was to kill Albus Dumbledore. His Headmaster. 

The task would never leave his mind for more than a few seconds. It was pure torture from the Dark Lord himself.

And what didn't really help was his Aunt, Bellatrix was always going on about what an honour this would be for Draco to kill Albus Dumbledore. And how Draco should go down in history for this.

Thankfully, Narcissa shared Draco's worry.

"Bella," she asked, whilst all the Malfoys, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were sat around the table, enjoying their last meal together.

"Mmm," Bellatrix said, with her mouth full, "What is it Cissy?"

"Well I was thinking, since you are 'The Dark Lord's most faithful servant'-" 

"I know I am," she said smugly.

"Yes, well, Draco, the task, and, oh Bella, couldn't you make the Dark Lord change his mind, maybe you could do it?" Narcissa pleaded.

Bella replied firmly, "No! Draco must prove his is worth the rank of a Death Eater, as long as he doesn't follow in the footsteps of his weak f-"

"Don't speak about my husband like that! He didn't deserve to go to Azkaban!" 

"If you say so, and he'll be perfectly safe, he'll have people watching out for him."

The table sat in silence for a few moments, Bellatrix's eyes were fixed on Narcissa, looking straight into the depth of her cold, worried eyes. Rodolphus was hiding a smirk from anyone who looked his way. He knew his wife was performing Legilimency on her sister. He was right - of course. Narcissa had a small, sharp pain his her head for a split second. Then all she could hear was her sister's voice running through her mind. Snape will watch over Draco. Was what she heard. Narcissa knew Bella was right. Because if Severus didn't, he'd face the consequences- death.

"But Bella," she said, breaking the silence, "There are... powerful wizards, and what if there are legilimens?"

Draco sunk into his chair, he knew where this was going.

"I can teach Draco occlumency then," Bellatrix declared. It was the most helpful thing she'd said in months. Bellatrix smiled warmly at Draco, he'd never seen her do that before. He tried to smile back but all he really wanted to do was run as he could from Bellatrix - a murderer - his aunt.


	2. Learning

Draco sat at the top of Malfoy Manor. It was hot up on the top floor but it was where Bellatrix speant most of her time. He dreaded to think what she did during the day.

"What is Master Draco doing in Master Bellatrix's room?" Said a voice. Draco spun around to see Kreacher the House-Elf coming through a door. 

"That doesn't concern _you, _Kreacher, and it isn't Aunt Bellatrix's room anyway, you just left her room." 

It was the only place Draco had never entered. 

Kreacher ignored Draco "Miss 

Bellatrix is ready to see you." He said, walking away.

Draco reluctantly walked in, he had no idea what to expect but it was nothing out of the ordinary: A large four poster black bed, a desk with books scattered across it. There were copies of the Daily Prophet pinned to the wall, most containing articles about Azkaban break-outs.

"Hello Draco," Bellatrix greeted him, she was sat on the bed with her legs crossed, like a child waiting to play. "Sit down," she ordered.

He sat of the edge of her bed, wondering what she would do to him.

"Now," she said, gleefully, "You are here to learn Occlumency, the skill of being able to block the Legilimens from breaking into your mind."

"Yes, Aunt Bellatrix" Draco said, " How do you do that?"

"I'll show you," Bellatrix said, "I shall attempt to penetrate your mind, you shall resist. Clear your mind. Do not think about anything at all."

Draco asked, "Could I die if I don't clear my mind?"

Bellatrix thought for a moment, thinking which answer Narcissa would rather Draco hear.

"No,"

Draco was not convinced by his Aunt at all. He was suddenly thinking of the most important people in his life. His mum, his dad, Hermione...

Hermione, his secret love, they'd been together for about a month before the holiday, 

They'd told nobody about anything. It was the greatest month of their life.

"Legilimens!"

It was too late. Bellatrix had broken into Draco's mind, seeing every image of him with his beloved Hermione.

Draco tried to fight back, but it was no use. Suddenly, all he could see was Granger, eyes closed, closing in on him, hand grasping each other and- 

"That's enough!" Bellatrix yelled. They both returned to reality.

"Aunt Bellatrix, I'm so sorry-" Draco whispered.

Bellatrix pulled out her wand. "You filthy little blood traitor..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Avada-"

"Stupefy!" Yelled a voice, Narcissa came in, defending her son, all she had left.

"Leave... Draco Alone!"


	3. Confessing

"Mione..."

Draco had returned to Hogwarts. He had hidden in the room of requirement with Hermione.

"Yeah?" She said, looking up from her book.

Draco swallowed hard, "You know... my dad's a Death Eater don't you?"

"Mmm?"

"Well, You-Know-Who..."

"Voldemort!"

Draco shuddered at the name, "He... made me a Death Eater..."

Hermione spun around, it was the most important thing she'd heard for weeks.

"Are you... going to, work full time for him?

"Mione... I'm gonna miss you if I do." Draco sighed, "If Bellatrix has her way."

It was silent for a few minutes. Draco finally spat out, "I have to kill Dumbledore."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "Draco..."

It fell quiet again, the only sound was Hermiones occasional whimpers.

Draco's cold, empty eyes fixed themselves deeply into Hermione's. She shut hers and another tear fell down her cheek. Draco placed his hand on the back of her neck and drew closer, they kissed.

They kissed goodbye.


End file.
